The Color of Evil
by Anna Syn
Summary: Colors have many different meanings...white took on a whole new meaning.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Inuyasha and Co. for that right belongs solely to their wonderful creator, Rumiko Takahashi. The only thing that I claim is the idea behind this story.**

**Author Note:** This was submitted (albeit late) for Kiri's 'Never Ending Title' challenge on Dokuga. I have yet to deicide if this shall be a full length story or remain as a oneshot.

**...**

I was many things yet I was truly only one thing, I was pure evil dressed in the finest silks of the purest snow white. I am the Daiyoukai of the West…I am Sesshoumaru, the Killing Perfection.

My life was never an easy one, but I honestly would never wish it to be any different never would I wish my life upon someone else. Some would say that I was born with a sword in my hand; some would say that I killed my first opponent when I was but a pup of five summers, and some would talk of the fact of how I was death dressed in white.

When my father the dog general, Inutashio, had been killed foolishly protecting his whore of a human mate and their bastard half-blooded mutt …I had ascended to the throne of the House of Moon.

Relentlessly for what some would say was a thousand years I purged the Western Lands of all those who would dare turn against me; I sat fire to the Northern Lands for it was them whose original attack had weakened my father before he had rushed off in vain. The East and South dared not to interfere in fear of invoking my wrath, in the end of the purge I stood as victor my once pure white silks soaked in the blood of my enemies and the enemies of my once great father.

Through war I was able to secure my seat upon the throne of the House of Moon; I was proven to be a worthy leader on and off of the battlefield. My life from this point on was never an easy one since many still challenged my rule, and it was these few that I ran through with my sword further staining my white silks with their blood.

It wasn't until the fifty summer since the end of the great purge that something in my life changed, and change it did drastically so.

I was on my weekly patrol of the outlaying Western villages when I came upon a young raven haired mortal woman, she lay bleeding on the side of the road. Normally I would have continued on thinking nothing of the passing of a mortal life if it hadn't been for the pulsing sword at my hip, it drew me to the girl whose lifeless eyes stared soullessly into my own.

I had pulled the sword free from its sheath seeing the imps of the underworld almost immediately, "You wish for me to save this mortal child, Tenseiga?" I had asked the sword causing it to flash a brilliant white. I took this as its answer and so I slashed through the bodies of the imps burning them from the mortal plane, the life returned almost immediately to the woman's eyes as she took her first breath.

It was with this first breath I became so entranced by her; it was she who slowly became my undoing as the once feared Daiyoukai of the West.

I took the young raven haired woman back with me to the Palace of the Moon, deeming that she was now solely mine since it was I who had returned life to her once lifeless body. I wish now that I had never made that decision, that instead of saving her that I had left her cold and lifeless on the side of that dirt road.

She could not remember her life before she had woken and so I had given her the name, Kagome, for it was what she truly was. Life in the palace became so very different whenever she would enter a room it seemed as if a pure white light would follow her, making the room and all it held happier.

I, myself, could feel the stirrings of something foreign within my cold heart whenever she was around me. I for some months took measures to avoid her but I had not the strength and so I came to her one night while she was sleeping and I made a promise to her and myself. "I will never fall like my father did, I will not allow myself to fall for you mortal woman!"

The words spoken on that night to her sleeping form did nothing to stop the growing emotions I felt, and so on a moonless night 7 summers after I had spoken that promise we were mated. She knew of my demons and she accepted them, she accepted me for me and I slowly began to understand why my father had given his life for his own mortal mate.

Mortals loved and lived on a whim, they lived as if they were the ever changing light of a prism…some lived such blue sadden lives, while others were drunk on the red happiness of theirs, some were green with jealously for what they didn't have and so the many colors of mortal life went on.

For me I had truly only known one color my entire life...white.

People had long feared me as death dressed in white; I had stood over the bodies of my enemies as their blood soaked through the once pure white of my silks. The color white had for me people in my life became the true color of evil, a part of me rejoiced in this knowledge yet a part of me was sorrowful.

I gave no more thoughts of mortal and of their life colors as my Kagome was stolen from me, her pure white light forever gone from the halls of the Palace of the Moon. She was 85 summers old when the last breath left her body; my once pure white silks were now stained with my tears as I held her cold body close to my chest.

A mournful howl ripped through my chest and through my lips as I sang my mate's death song, she had thought me how to love and how to truly see the colors of people.

**...**

**Ja ne**

**Miss Anna S**


End file.
